


welcome to hell | nct 127

by orphan_account



Series: a hell of a ride [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00’ line excluding donghyuck is mentioned in the prologue, Alternate Universe, Capslock, Highschool AU, I can’t tag, LITERALLY, M/M, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added, Oh god, Wanna One members are mentioned, got7 are the teachers, hell AU, johnil and dojae don’t happen until the end what, jungwoo basically controls the whole system, jungwoo is the boss, kun is an angel, seventeen members are mentioned, ten is the devil, ten likes to play around with kun, the real angst happens in the middle, yukhei and jisung are the grim reapers, yukhei keeps flirting on his job, yuta is soft for sicheng 25/8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i want to die”“you did. that’s why you’re here.”or alternatively, nct 127 die but gets another chance of life at hell high school where they make you wish you went to hell instead.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the start of a new book! i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i will enjoy writing this uwu

"what happens when you die?" 

donghyuck, jeno, jaemin, and renjun were currently huddled together on renjun's bed. it was 2am, but they all couldn't fall asleep with the thunder storm happening outside. renjun scowled at the snoring sounds coming from his younger brother's room, chenle. how could he sleep so soundly with the scary sounds outside? 

"why would you ask that nana?" jeno raised an eyebrow. he was hugging renjun on the bed, while jaemin and donghyuck were opposite from them. jaemin simply shrugged around donghyuck's tight grip around his body. 

"i don't know. i'm curious." jaemin replied. jeno narrowed his eyes at jaemin in suspicious, but stopped when renjun spoke up. 

"my mom told me a story when i was younger." renjun said in a quiet voice. donghyuck, jeno, and jaemin stayed silent as a sign for renjun to go on. they only thing they could hear was the heavy rain and their own breathing. 

"when somebody dies, they disintegrate. you guys already know that." renjun explained. all three heads nodded. in this world, people didn't die ugly with blood on their faces and hands or wounds. they simply disappeared from earth. 

"after that, they go to a place called the judgement place, or at least that's what my mom called it. she described it to be big and golden like some kind of a palace." 

"at the place, they, of course, judge you to see if you go to heaven or hell. if you're good, you go to heaven. if you were bad, you go to hell, but there's another place you can go if you meet the qualifications." 

jeno perked up at this. "another place? you don't have to die?" 

donghyuck hushed jeno with a glare and jeno pouted in response. all became quite once again for renjun to continue. 

"not sure what it's called, but it's basically like a school you go to. when you pass or graduate, you can come back." renjun said. his best friends oh-ed at this information. 

"doesn't sound serious." donghyuck snorted. "this isn't very believing?" jaemin nodded and agreed with with donghyuck a little. 

"my mom died when i was 5. she came back after 2 months. it's real. ask her if you're curious." renjun shrugged at donghyuck and jaemin. jeno drew shapes on renjun's arms in response. 

donghyuck frowned. "oh, i didn't know. sorry renny." donghyuck apologized feeling bad. 

renjun put on a smile and shook his head. "it's okay hyuck. i'm glad that she's still alive though." 

jaemin nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak. "so that's what happens when you die?" jaemin asked still a bit unsure of the story and all. 

renjun shook his head. "like i said earlier, only if you meet the qualifications. there are certain ones, but i don't know what they are." renjun shrugged, almost jabbing jeno under his chin while doing so. 

jaemin nodded. "ah, i see." he said with a yawn. 

"let's hope we get to meet those qualifications if we do die. i don't want to lose you guys." jeno said with a lope-sided smile. incasing renjun with a tight hug that got renjun protesting.

"don't say something like that jeno." jaemin scowled. he crossed his arms as well to sell his point. "none of us are going to die, right?" he declared military style

all of the four boys burst into giggles. 

"right!"

//

"i hate donghyuck. absolutely hate him. he can choke for being such a rat. why?" renjun said between tears. jaemin hugged renjun and rubbed his back to comfort the crying boy. 

the three of them were in donghyuck's empty room. jeno was slowly walking around the room, looking at what was left of the barren place while renjun and jaemin were on the donghyuck's bed. 

"everything is going to be okay renny." jaemin said quietly, trying to get renjun to calm down. renjun's harsh sobs slowly turned into soft sniffles. 

jeno stopped walking around the room and sunk into the bed behind renjun. he put his hands on renjun's shoulders in reassurances. jeno and jaemin shared a look. it was silent for a second. all you could hear was the quiet sobs from renjun. 

"renjun," jeno started. renjun sniffled and put his attention on jeno. "remember that story about your mum you told us a month ago about beauty academy or something?" jeno asked. renjun furrowed his eyebrows, before nodding a little bit in response.

jeno softly smiled a looked at both jaemin and renjun. 

"i think he's going to be okay."


	2. where a new beginning starts

"so you panicked and hit him with the scythe?!" 

jisung nodded slowly to confirm what yukhei said. yukhei face palmed for the nth time. yukhei's head hurt. he couldn't believe his ears. was jisung serious? 

"i don't know what to do with him! i almost called jungw-" 

lucas slapped a hand over jisung's mouth before he could finish his sentence. 

"don't say his name. he can hear you." yukhei warned. jungwoo, their boss, could hear anything being god's second in command. if you said his name and caught his attention, he would definitely eavesdrop the conversation and he couldn't know what jisung did. 

jisung nodded again and yukhei decided it was safe to remove his hand. the two of them sat on the roof top of one of the taller buildings of seoul where they just had done a soul cleaning.  they stayed silent enjoying earth's night chill. 

"so what do we do with him?" jisung asked, picking at his wings. they were smaller than yukhei's but decently sized. they were big enough for his body

"he wasn't suppose to go to there." yukhei said making vague hand gestures. "he was suppose to die and go to hell you know." yukhei explained. "we were only allowed to take that chinese guy and the tall giant this round. this light brown haired kid. maybe kim will let him pass." 

jisung grimaced as he pulled out a black feather from his wings and let it fall down from the roof. "i hope so." 

//

"when do you think he'll wake up?" 

"not sure, but hopefully soon. i'm hungry."

"we just came back from the cafeteria. what's wrong with you?" 

"shut up. watching the two angry bird men argue made me hungry." 

"what?" 

he cracked an eye open and his blurry vision caught two figures looming over him. he wanted to get up and asked where he was but a terrible headache forced him onto the bed. 

"oh he's awake!" 

he blinked twice and his sight became a bit clearer. taeyong could make out two males. both with brown hair darker than his own. 

"are you okay?" 

he tried to say something intelligent, but only a groan came out. 

"johnny what do we do? i think he's sick." the visibly shorter one exclaimed. the taller one, he assumed it was johnny, shook his head in disagreement. 

"he's just knocked out. get water for him sicheng." johnny ordered calmly. the shorter male, probably sicheng, nodded and rushed away to get water. 

johnny went closer to taeyong to get a better look at the unfamiliar man. "what's your name?" he asked gently. afraid of scaring the stranger. 

finally finding his voice, he replied in a soft voice.

"i'm lee taeyong." 

after taeyong got his water, he was able to sit up properly and talk clearly. he looked at his surroundings. he asked the johnny guy where he was, but he only got johnny shaking his head as a response. both of them didn't know. 

by the looks of it, it looks like a dorm. there were a total of 2 bunk beds. the room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. the bunk beds were facing each other while a small hallway like space between them. 

to his right, there was a bit of room for a desk. there was a desk on each end of the bunk bed. he also saw two doors. one probably leading outside, and the other to (probably) a washroom. 

after proper introductions of the three, they sat in silence. johnny and sicheng sat on the bunk bed opposite to him on the bottom bunk. the two of them not speaking to each other. no one said anything. 

//

taeyong stretched his arms from the discomfort before (he wasn't really lying properly on the bed when he was 'knocked out'). 

"what's that, the marking on your arm?" sicheng spoke up, suddenly asking taeyong a question. sicheng has his head titled in confusion.

taeyong was startled at a sudden question from sicheng. he had a marking on his arm? taeyong brought his arm down from the stretching and checked both of his arms. he did find one. on his inner left arm. 05.26.2015

"i don't know where it's from or what it means. sorry." he smiled apologetically to sicheng, though the apology didn't really met his eyes. 

sicheng waved it off. "it's fine. i was just curious." 

it was silent again. taeyong looked and johnny and he was simply just playing with the ends of his shirt. for someone super tall, he looked pretty small right then. taeyong noticed something though. the bracelet around johnny's wrist. it looked like an ordinary chain, but something was off to taeyong. 

"hey, what's a-" 

taeyong was interrupted by the door screeching open while an unpleasant sound. he could see sicheng wince a little at the sound. 

a nervous head popped inside from the other side of the door. a male with orange res hair, scared eyes and a wobbly voice.

"is this the right room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: where someone doesn’t have shoes on

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on twitter @httptaeil_


End file.
